The Lost One
by Gladiis
Summary: Inuyasha's point of view. His thoughts on losing Kagome to him.


**El Prededor [The Lost One]**

A/N: This one-shot was inspired by a song by the ever so famous band called "Aventura". They sing both English and Spanish. Every time I hear this song it reminds me of Inuyasha and Kagome….what would happen if she got tired of waiting and etc. Well read and find out. This is in Inuyasha's point of view. I will update my other 2 fan fics, its just that its been busy and still have no internet access at home so bear with me. =] thanks and now enjoy my latest one-shot.

"_You don't know what you have, until its gone."_

That was one of Sango's favorite quotes to use whenever I had hurt Kagome or ignored her. As of know I wish I listened to her. I was so dense, I would think that Kagome would forever be on my side and never leave me for someone…like_ him_. I would protect Kagome with my own life but to her that wasn't enough to prove how much I loved her. I was stupid to actually believe that she was going to be mine. Now that I think about it, she had good reasons to leave me. Very painful reasons.

I would always go to see Kikyo without telling her and that alone broke her heart. To her it seemed that I only cared about Kikyo and never her because she was Kikyo's reincarnation. I would always so arrogant and pretend to use Kagome as just a Jewel detector. How dumb I was to act that way. I would have changed if only I would have known what was going on behind my back.

I listened to her, every word she would tell me, but I never listened or understood her like _he _did. I saw her cry and become upset and done nothing to comfort her like _he_ did. Even my friends were upset on what had happened but not shocked.

"I told you, Inuyasha, that eventually she would not love you but you kept acting the same way and now you have to face the consequences." Miroku had said to me after I found out about Kagome and _him._ I loved her, I wanted to be with her but my immaturity and the way I acted towards her pushed her away from me and _he_ won and I lost….lost the love of my life.

When I confronted her after I found out, she had tears streaking from her eyes and looked at me.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha, but I had to. I had to follow with my heart and soul." she said. All I did is looked away, and started to walk away from her, I didn't want leave her but what's to expect? That everything would be back to normal? No, it would be awkward, knowing that _he _was going to be with Kagome and me…I don't know. We still had to defeat Naraku and find the rest of the shards but knowing the situation I got myself into…I won't be traveling with them. My desire to be full-fledge demon had disappeared and with that, I really had no real motive to look for jewel shards, as for Naraku, well he deceived me and Kikyo but Kikyo doesn't want me to avenge her death and the others had their own reasons to kill Naraku but me…I realize that I no longer need to travel with Miroku, Sango, Shippou, Kirara, and….Kagome.

Humph…now that I think of it, I'm acting way out of line right now…not being myself…but then again this is all in my mind and no one will never know about my sensitive side. I look around the camp and saw everybody sleeping, I saw Kagome with a smile on her face and I made the conclusion that she was dreaming of_ him_.

'_Why was I a fool?'_ I asked myself, I was close to admit my feelings to her but when I saw what was going on, it felt like I was betrayed, I told Sango and Miroku, and they told me that they already knew but didn't tell me anything, knowing that I would be upset.

"See, Inuyasha if only you had the courage to tell her how you really felt, this would have never happened." I remember Sango saying that.

"You've acted like a child at times when it came to Kagome, Inuyasha. And don't deny it…" added Miroku after Sango stopped talking. Remembering those words, I think Miroku had a point. Every time a guy would flirt with Kagome, I acted like a child who didn't want to share his toy. I stood up from where I was sitting and took one last look at my group and went by Kagome's side and kneeled down and whispered by her ear,

"I'm sorry, Kagome but its for the best. Your better of with _him_ than me." and after that I got up and saw that Kagome's smile turned upside and now looked sad, as if she actually heard what I said. Now, that I have no other motive to travel with them, I ran and left to god knows where but somewhere far away from Kagome. I still love her and to think I was a fucking asshole to think that she would only love me and only me but I was wrong and it hurt to see the truth. I stopped thinking and kept on running into the pitch of darkness that was the forest…..

**Fin**

A/N: Well there it is…please review this one. I really liked it, just in case your wondering who _he_ is? Well I decided not to mention the name of the guy that Kagome ended up with. I'll leave that to up to you, guys! ^_^. It could be Kouga, Sesshoumaru, Miroku, or even Houjo but you guys can guess who _he_ is. Well Thanks for reading and please leave a review, and say if you want to see what happens next…if you want me to write another chapter in Kagome's POV then review. THANKS!!!


End file.
